<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention XIII: What did you do? by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046248">Detention XIII: What did you do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Library, Magic, Magical, Wish, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1 when Beckett and MC have detention in the library, each part in this series can be read as a standalone. </p><p>Emma goes chasing trouble again. Beckett says he isn't going to follow her, but of course he will!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention XIII: What did you do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you feel that?” Emma looked around, spinning in a circle trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.</p><p>“No,” Beckett mumbled, barely acknowledging her question. “Focus.”</p><p>A warm breath tingled her arms, sending a shiver down her spine as goosebumps erupted on her skin. “Seriously, you don’t feel that?”</p><p>“Stop trying to look for trouble. Focus on what you’re supposed to be doing. We have 2 days left and we are finally done. I know it’s difficult for you, but please for once in your life, don’t go looking for trouble,” Beckett suggested, refusing to look at her and be pulled in by whatever trouble she was chasing today.</p><p>“It’s like you really don’t know me at all,” she teased. She walked up and down the aisle, her fingers grazing the spines of the books. “Where are you?” She asked searching for the source of whatever was washing over her. </p><p>“Do I dare ask what you’re doing?” He rubbed his fingers between his eyes. He had never once had a headache in the library before, but somehow he found himself increasingly plagued by them. </p><p>She shrugged playfully and turned down the next aisle. </p><p>“Not this time,” Beckett stated, more to himself than for Emma’s benefit. She had a habit of finding trouble and he wasn’t going to follow her, not this time, not with only two days left. The semester was well on its way and he had to make more time for studies. </p><p>“Woah!” Emma marveled, before sprinting off further into the library, chasing after a round orb of light. “Hey, get back here!” </p><p>He listened as her voice and footsteps drifted further away until they were gone. He breathed a soft sigh. It was for the best. He continued shelving the books, his grasp around the spines becoming tighter with each book. He groaned, hating himself for what he was about to do. </p><p>“Emma?” He walked down a few aisles heading to where he last heard her voice. “Emma! Where are you?”</p><p>“Over here!” </p><p>His mouth fell open as he stopped in his tracks. “What did you do?”</p><p>Small orbs of light seemingly streamed from nowhere all around her. He could feel the heat radiating off of them, warming his face from where he stood.</p><p>“Nothing!” She noticed his glaring, snooty face. “Honestly, I didn’t do this.”</p><p>“It looks like sun magick to me,” Beckett scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re going to get us in trouble. Make it stop!”</p><p>“I can’t!” She moved to meet him, pulling him with her into the center of the lights. “Just come here!”</p><p>“What? Why?” He feigned to fight against her. His skin warming under the glowing lights. “They feel like sunlight.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it!” She repeated. “But look.” She poked one of the round balls of light and it popped sending even smaller bursts of light shimmering downward. “It’s so cool.”</p><p>Beckett held out his hand, letting one of the orbs fall into it, the light dissolving into his skin as a soothing, comforting feeling swept over him. “What is this?” He turned his face up, trying to find the source of the mysterious lights. He had never seen anything like it before.</p><p>Emma drifted closer to Beckett as the orbs danced around them. “You’re smiling,” she noted looking up at him. </p><p>“No, I’m not,” he protested, trying to turn down the corner of his lips, but it was impossible as the golden drops warmed him as they fell. </p><p>“Beckett?” </p><p>His gaze shifted down to her, his freckled cheeks flushing as he realized how close she was. </p><p>“Do you feel it now?” Her eyes glistened, reflecting the lights around them. </p><p>He nodded, memorizing how she looked right then. It’s not like he hadn’t recognized that she was pleasing to look at, it just hadn’t mattered to him before; but, right now, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “Yes.” </p><p>Their faces drifted closer, pulled together before either of them had time to think of something clever to say.</p><p>“Are you sur–”</p><p>He quieted her question as his lips brushed over hers, his hands on her hips pulling her closer. </p><p>Her mouth parted for his, as the lights grew brighter enveloping them into its brilliance and heat. She wasn’t sure if the warmth flowing through her was from the unexplained magic or his embrace, but she was certain she didn’t want to lose either of them. </p><p>The lights popped, bursting into tiny shimmering droplets that fell around them, like a waterfall of gold glitter, but without the mess, as each dissolved into the air before ever hitting the ground. </p><p>Emma laughed breaking their kiss and turning into his chest. They both looked up, the remaining flecks of light floating over them tickling their skin with its warmth and comfort. </p><p>The lights dimmed and the library came into focus once more, all that was left of their mysterious lights was a fleck of gold on her face. Beckett softly brushed his thumb over her cheek, collecting it. Unlike the others it didn’t fade away when touched. He held his finger out in front of her. “Make a wish.” </p><p>“Okay,” she agreed, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment. When she opened them again, she blew the last drop of magic off his finger, sending it floating back into the air where it had once come. </p><p>Beckett began walking back to where they were supposed to be. “Are you coming?”</p><p>Emma looked around once more, nothing remained of their waterfall of light. She nodded her smile fading slightly, already missing the magic.</p><p>“Before we get in trouble, if you please.” He held out his hand in her direction.</p><p>She took it quickly, her fingers entwining with his, as she followed him. Her smile seeped back over her face, maybe not all the magic was lost after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>